Piedras en el camino
by Nanndo
Summary: Soul Evans es un demonio que robó el cuerpo de un joven con la intención de ocultarse de sus enemigos. Después de eso se instaló en un internado de Death City. La llegada de una nueva huésped a ese internado hará que Soul descubra en ella algo que jamás había observado en los humanos con los que convivía ahí.Su curiosidad lo llevará a relacionarse profundamente con esa nueva alumna
1. Prologo

**Titulo: **Las piedras en el camino

**Sinopsis: **Soul Evans es un demonio que robó el cuerpo de un jovencito con la intención de ocultarse de sus enemigos, después de eso se instaló en un internado de Death City.

La llegada de una nueva huésped a ese internado hará que Soul descubra en ella algo que jamás había observado en los humanos con los que convivía ahí. Su curiosidad lo llevará a relacionarse profundamente con esa nueva alumna de la cual aprenderá muchas experiencias humanas.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran y único genio Atsushi Okubo. C:

…_**Prólogo…**_

_**Maka Albarn.**_

Miré por última vez el enorme cuadro del retrato de mi Madre. Mi padre, Spirit, era incapaz de removerlo de la sala principal a pesar de que le causaba una gran nostalgia cada vez que lo miraba. Pero por el contrario, a mi me motivaba.

Después de la muerte de mi Madre, Kami, me propuse ser la más grande licenciada en derechos para así poder hundir en la cárcel a aquel ser despreciable ladrón de su último aliento.

Cada que miraba el retrato de ella, recordaba cual era la razón de mi vida, y es que eso era lo único por lo cual estaba dispuesta a dar lo todo.

Ella no solo fue mi madre. Además de ser mí mejor amiga, se convirtió también en mi mayor ídolo. Todo lo que ella hacia, todo sus logros e inclusive sus defectos, eran para mi un ejemplo a seguir. Yo he amado más que nada a esa maravillosa mujer. Ella fue la más grande abogada luchadora de la justicia, y yo estaba mucho más que decidida en seguir ese mismo camino.

—Maka, la limusina esta lista. Estoy seguro que te gustara Death City, cariño —me dijo mi progenitor tratando de animarme. Él ya me esperaba en el marco de la puerta con mis maletas en mano.

—Y de no ser así, nada cambiara ¿No? —dije secamente. No recibí respuesta, pero tampoco la esperaba.

Suspire. Aun no podía hacerme la idea de que estaba dejando atrás Londres; el lugar que albergaba recuerdos de mi estimada infancia. En solo unos cuantos meses más hubiera cumplido quince años de vivir ahí. Era una pena que ese decimoquinto aniversario de mi nacimiento tuviera que pasarla en un internado, lejos de mi tierra natal.

Si. Ese era el plan de Spirit; dejarme en un internado mientras el hacia sus viajes de "negocios" Según él, eran muy importantes y le dolía bastante que tuviéramos que separarnos. A decir verdad, eso último no era lo que me disgustaba. Me daba igual si estaba o no cerca del mujeriego de mi padre.

Lo que no podía soportar era el tener que alejarme de la mansión en donde había pasado los mejores momentos de mi corta vida con mamá. Yo no quería, pero por ser menor de edad no podía quedarme en la mansión. Mi padre había decidido dejarme en manos de un gran amigo suyo, me parece que su nombre es Death Shinigami.

Después de que subimos al vehículo, la atmósfera se cargó de un aire incomodo. Yo no era capaz de dirigirle siquiera la mirada a Spirit, y él parecía estar en las mismas. Realmente odiaba a mi padre.

Él engañó a Kami infinidad de veces, pero ella jamás se dio cuenta. Yo fui la que cargó con esa confusión desde muy pequeña, y nunca me atreví a contarle a mi madre sobre esas infidelidades. Eso me ha llevado a desconfiar de todos los hombres. Jamás me permitiré enamorarme de alguno, además tan solo implicaría distracciones para el estudio.

Eso último era un aspecto muy importante para llegar a mi premeditado futuro.

Para poder ser esa grandiosa licenciada en derechos, me propuse dedicarme exclusivamente al estudio. Para ello me declaré ciertas reglas de lo que podía y no podía hacer.

Una de ellas era "no relacionarme íntimamente con otras personas. En otras palabras: no tener amigos" Además de que la mayoría eran falsos e interesados, había la posibilidad de sentir afecto por alguno y eso implicaría ciertos asuntos, de los cuales pocos podían ser útiles para ayudar a lograr mi sueño.

Otra era "no indagar en la vida de los demás" Debo admitir que eh conocido a mucha gente que sin duda parece interesante, pero concentrarse mucho en esa persona te quitaría valioso tiempo que mas bien podría ser utilizado para fines mas beneficiosos.

La principal de todas era la de "no enamorarme de alguien" eso sin duda era a lo que debía de darle prioridad, pues en la adolescencia era tan común sentir esa clase de emociones hacia el sexo opuesto. En varios libros leí como ese sentimiento del amor podía atolondrarte de sobremanera. Sin duda me aterraba que eso pudiera pasar conmigo.

Mientras mi mente divagaba por esas importantes reglas, mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta que convirtieron en tinieblas esos familiares paisajes característicos del hermoso Londres. Me quedé completamente dormida a mitad del viaje y me sumergí en un profundo sueño…

_Pude ver a Kami extendiéndome la mano, invitándome a ir con ella. Cuando intente dar un paso hacia su dirección, sentí que mi mano pesaba demasiado de tal manera que me impedía moverme de donde estaba. Cuando bajé la vista, miré en mi dedo anular una argolla de oro resplandeciente, y aun lado de mí, un chico de cabellera albina me sostenía el otro brazo mientras sonreía malicioso... _

—Maka… cariño, ya despierta. Hemos llegado a Death City —escuché nítidamente la voz de mi padre después de volver de mi ensoñación.

Para cuando abrí los ojos el entorno del lugar ya había cambiado drásticamente. Tras el ventanal de la limusina miré unas calles completamente diferentes a las de mi preciado Reino Unido...

_**Soul Eater Evans**_

En todo Shibusen no se oía otra cosa más que el tema de "la chica nueva" los chismes iban desde que era la hija perdida de Shinigami que venia de muy lejos, hasta leyendas que la acusaban de ser una huérfana fantasma que solo venia hacer el mal.

Estaba acostumbrado a oír toda esa clase de parloteos de poca imaginación. Cada vez que alguien llegaba de intercambio, los comadreos no se hacían esperar y se convertían en el único tema del cual dialogar en Shibusen. Si no hablabas de ello eras un completo anormal y poco guay. Yo les seguía el hilo solo para no sucumbir en esta última cualidad.

Lo cierto era que todo este alboroto se debía a que en Shibusen rara vez se recibían a huéspedes del extranjero. La llegada de alguien de otras tierras caía como pan caliente.

—Escuche que su padre es muy buen amigo de nuestro director, creo que fue quien le ayudó a fundar Shibusen… —le decía a sus amigas una chica de cabellos rosados. Si no me falla la memoria, responde al nombre de Kim, la asistente del Delegado.

—Espero que tenga grandes tetas… —En otro rincón, comentaba a sus amigos un chico al mismo tiempo que reía morbosamente.

A pesar de que Shibusen solo internaba a estudiantes refinados y de familias acaudaladas, habían unos que otros pervertidos y sin una pisca de educación.

—Me gustaría llevarme bien con ella. Seguro que será una chica tímida, seria genial poder ser su guía —Dijo Tsubaki dirigiéndose a Black y a mi. Lo que más resaltaba de su persona, era su gran cabellera negra recogida en una cola. Claro, antes de sus grandes pechos.

A mí en realidad no me interesaba el tema, pero tenia que aparentar que si.

—Podrás alardearle de tu persona a la chica nueva, Black —aconsejé, soltando una risita burlona.

—¡Pero claro! ¡Le daré una de mis mejores presentaciones, para que no se olvide jamás de mi nombre! ¡Yajuu! —exclamó verdaderamente entusiasmado.

En lo que restó del descanso, Black se puso mas pesado de lo normal. Aunque debo admitir que fue divertido presenciar sus tonterías. De hecho me parecían molonas.

El tiene una extraña forma de ver al mundo. Se nombra a si mismo "Dios", pero no por ser heredero único de las riquezas de la familia Star. Su don es la condición física y esta orgulloso de eso. Es muy bueno en todos los deportes, de hecho, él es el capitán de nuestro equipo de baloncesto. Tiene mucho para merecer ese puesto.

De donde yo vengo, Black Star podría encajar bastante bien con esa actitud y esa condición, a pesar de ser solo un mortal.

Por el contrario, Tsubaki es bastante sencilla y menos llamativa. No le gustaba llamar demasiado la atención. Se conformaba con tener nuestro poco interés por sus temas. Le gusta hacer sincera amistad con cualquiera que muestre ser una buena persona. Fue gracias a ella que conocí a Black Star. Jamás entenderé porque me eligió a mí como uno de sus amigos. Si ella conociera realmente mi persona seguro estaría desilusionada.

Tsubaki fue la primera persona con la que me relacioné en compañerismo y de la cual aprendí varias cosas de humanos.

Ella no se interesa en cosas como ser popular, resaltar entre la muchedumbre ni mucho menos en cosas de la moda y presumir sobre sus riquezas. Pero a pesar de eso, ella es muy popular sin siquiera saberlo… Me cae bien.

Después de un par de horas, el timbre anunció la reanudación de las clases. Los altavoces expuestos en varias esquinas del lugar, dieron un mensaje antes de que pudiéramos ir a nuestros respectivos salones.

—¡Atención estudiantes! hoy se integra un nuevo alumno. Favor de pasar al salón A para recibirla — Era la ridícula voz de nuestro director, Death Shinigami.

El salón A es donde generalmente se hacían reuniones y eventos importantes, era espacioso y con una elegante plataforma.

Tsubaki, Black Star y yo, emprendimos camino hasta el lugar solicitado. Por fin conoceríamos a "la nueva"

Seguramente será igual que todas las demás. Jamás entenderé esa tonta emoción de los internos por recibir a los nuevos.

Aunque para ser honesto, me tenía sin cuidado todo aquello…

* * *

Y aquí esta de nuevo, mejor y modificado. Espero que este nuevo prólogo atraiga a más lectores, realmente tengo bastantes y buenas ideas para este fanfic, y me gustaría que las leyeran. Me esforzaré mas para dejarlos enganchados.

¡Plis dejen review para dar ánimos!

¡Gracias por leer!

Gracias **tsuki.1416** por comentar en mi prólogo anterior. Bueno después de haber leído el nuevo summary seguramente ya te habrá quedado claro eso sobre lo de Soul ¿no? n,n Thank you so much!

¡Saludos!


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1: Y nuestras miradas se encontraron.**

En el lujoso y bien decorado lugar de paredes de marfil designado "salon A", todo el docente aplaudía formalmente ante aquella nueva alumna de ojos aceitunados. Ella no parecía nerviosa al estar en un sitio con toda la atención del lugar.

Todos los presentes la miraban expectantes. Algunos estudiantes se hacían cuchicheos al oído, de los cuales algunos murmullos fueron entendibles para los oídos de quien posaba cerca, mientras que otros imposibles de descifrar. Uno de los perceptibles llegó a los oídos de cierto peliblanco, robándole un poco de su atención.

—Mira sus ojos, son de un verde muy misterioso. Parece como si guardaran algún secreto…

Realmente Soul quería echar una ojeada a la chica nueva tras oír ese comentario. Si había algo de los humanos que llamaba su atención, eran los ojos. Le gustaba mirarlos porque con solo eso era capaz de descifrar parte de la personalidad de esa persona.

¿Por qué no echar un vistazo a los ojos de la nueva? Podría ser que hallara algo interesantes en ellos, tal y como lo había susurrado esa chica.

Entre abrió los ojos, pues estos habían permanecido cerrados descansando un rato, y enseguida dirigió su mirada hasta aquella persona que era el centro de atención.

Era una chica muy simple para sus gustos. Su cabello era de un rubio cenizo y lo tenía recogido en dos colitas. No tenía mucho atractivo, y eso le hizo recordar aquel comentario sobre "tetas grandes"… seguro aquel chaval estaría completamente desilusionado. No pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Siguió observándola. Ella no parecía nerviosa ni mucho menos presumida, como la mayoría de las chicas. Estaba totalmente tranquila, sin ningún sobre salto. Su vista iba de estudiante en estudiante, según ella, para grabarse las caras lo más pronto posible.

Ansioso, clavó su atención en esos orbes de color aceituna. Realmente eran preciosos, debía de admitirlo. Quizá lo único llamativo de su apariencia. Brillaban con una intensidad que seguro hipnotizarían a cualquiera que ella mirara por un largo tiempo. Soul quería comprobar si eran tan hechizantes como aparentaban. Comenzó a observarla con vigor en un intento por atraer su atención.

Esa sensación de cuando alguien te clava su más pesada mirada se apoderó de la pelirrubia. Miró con atención el rostro de cada alumno para descubrir quien era el que le miraba de esa forma tan penetrante. Sabía que seria difícil hallarlo entre tantos ojos curiosos dirigidos a ella.

—Su nombre es Maka Albarn, sean amables con ella —indicó el Director Death Shinigami enfrente del podio principal donde se instalaba un micrófono. Había dado un discurso anteriormente, del cual el peliblanco no había puesto ni un poco de atención.

Todos volvieron a aplaudir al unísono y él los imitó aun sin apartar la mirada de ella. ¿Por qué esa chica no volteaba a mirarlo?

Por un momento Maka se olvidó de que alguien le llamaba con la mirada, y se dejó llevar por el glorioso recibimiento. Sonrió de manera amistosa, por primera vez se sentía importante. Era genial esa sensación.

_Maka... _Repitió para sus adentros Soul.

Así que ese era su nombre. No era muy llamativo, pero le gustaba como sonaba.

Después de algunas palabras sobre reglas, recordatorios y entre otros anuncios por parte del Delegado del internado Death The Kid, todos los estudiantes se encaminaron a sus salones de clases.

Kid y Maka se reunieron en la dirección. Ahí él le explicó un par de cosas que debía saber sobre Shibusen.

—Esta es la lista de tus materias… —dijo extendiendo una hoja acomodada en una carpeta amarilla— en la parte superior izquierda viene escrito el salón asignado. El uniforme lo encontraras en el armario de tu dormitorio, el numero que indica tu habitación esta en la parte superior derecha. Por ahora no compartirás el aposento con nadie, pero esta diseñado para dos personas.

—Entiendo.

Maka escuchó con cuidado cada una de sus palabras, no quería que se le pasara algo. Pudo notar como un pequeño nervio de abajo del ojo se movía inquiero en el rostro del muchacho. Probablemente se trataba de un tic.

—Iniciaras las clases hasta mañana, dentro del fólder viene otra hoja con tus horarios. Por ahora organiza todo lo necesario en tu dormitorio. Podrás conseguir el material para las actividades escolares en la sala de biblioteca que esta cerca del jardín, es la del tejado rojo. ¿Te quedó alguna duda? —explicó aun con el tic nervioso.

—Ninguna —contestó ella sonriendo con seguridad, restándole importancia a esa mueca involuntaria.

—Ya veo… en cualquier caso, si tienes problemas con algo no dudes en buscarme, mi salón de clases es el 8A.

—De acuerdo.

—Humm, supongo que es todo…— Kid la miró por un momento, ella tenia pinta de ser esa clase de personas que se toman los estudios muy enserió, así que no había de que preocuparse— Maka Alban, es un honor tenerte como interna en Shibusen. Siéntete bienvenida y honestamente esperamos que el programa cumpla tus expectativas —la halagó.

Maka enrojeció.

No podía negar que le gustaba esa clase de atención. Kid parecía ser una persona muy responsable y educada. Recibir halagos de su parte era de lo más placentero.

—El honor es todo mío. Gracias.

—Ah, y Maka… —Kid se puso más serio de lo que ya estaba, el tic de su ojo derecho seguía moviéndose intranquilo. Maka esperó atenta sus siguientes palabras— la agujeta de tu zapato izquierdo es mas larga que la derecha. Asegúrate de acomodarlas —dicho esto, dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Maka en total desconcertó.

¿A que venia eso?

Bueno, que importaba.

De camino a su dormitorio, a Maka le entraron ganas de explorar las instalaciones; ¡Eran mucho más grandes de lo que se había imaginado! Decidió que aprovecharía el viaje a su dormitorio para mirar con atención cada detalle de la construcción,

Las paredes eran de marfil, un material muy resistente y bastante caro. Los colores que pintaban las dichosas paredes eran; el negro como dominante, y el blanco y el rojo para los detalles. Tenían un diseño bastante elegante.

Hubiera tardado menos en llegar a su habitación si no se hubiera detenido a cada rato a contemplar la decoración. Curiosamente, siempre se encontraba con decorados perfectamente simétricos. Una vez que entró a su recámara, la cual estaba en el primer piso, inspeccionó cuidadosamente el lugar.

Justo enfrente había dos camas acomodadas una paralela a la otra, en medio de estas estaba una ventana y debajo de esta, una mesita de noche. A orillas de la puerta había dos sencillos escritorios de color café. Y a un costado de cada uno, pegadas a la pared, estaban los roperos. A lado del ropero que estaba del lado izquierdo había una puerta la cual dirigía al cuarto de baño. En el centro había un reloj que colgaba por arriba de la ventana. Si el cuarto se partiera por la mitad, podría notarse perfectamente la simetría entre ambas mitades si se eliminara la puerta del baño.

Ella no se retrasó ni un segundo más y comenzó a desempacar todo lo de sus maletas. La mayor parte de sus cosas eran accesorios de aseo personal. También se había metido un par de pijamas y alguna que otra prenda.

Cuando acomodó la ropa en su armario, se encontró con su nuevo uniforme. Era una falda color carmín con franjas negras, tenía un parecido a una falda escocesa. Lo complementaba con una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco de vestir color negro, una corbata del mismo color rojizo de la falda y unos calcetines negros. Había una pequeña notita dentro del empaque.

"_Todos los días se recogerá el uniforme a las veintidós horas y se le devolverá limpio y planchado a las seis horas. Favor de dejarlo en el Cesto Principal, puntualmente. Si la talla no es la correcta, favor de hablar con el delegado, Death The Kid"_

Maka no sabía donde quedaba el Cesto Principal, pero ya se lo preguntaría a alguien mas tarde, cuando terminaran las clases. A simple vista parecía que el uniforme era de su talla.

Una vez que terminó de organizarlo todo, se desplomó en su cama soltando un largo suspiro. Estaba aburrida y destrozada al darse cuenta de que había olvidado sus preciados libros en la mansión de su padre. Después le llamaría por teléfono a Spirit para que se los enviara por paquetería. Por el momento solo debía concentrarse en instalarse completamente en Shibusen, claro, sin romper alguna de sus propias reglas.

Mientras pensaba en ellas nuevamente, se quedó dormida.

Para cuando despertó, el reloj marcaba cuarto para las nueve. Al mirar por su ventana notó la negrura de la noche alumbrada por algunos faroles del instituto. Según su horario de clases, faltaban quince minutos para que la última clase se diera por terminada.

Aun no había ido por el material escolar. Había decidido ir en cuanto los alumnos salieran de sus salones y así aprovecharía para preguntar a alguno de ellos sobre ciertos detalles que se le habían pasado. A pesar de que tenía la oportunidad de ir con el Delegado, Kid, no pensó ni siquiera en esa opción porque no quería darle molestias insignificantes.

Volvió a recorrer los pasillos que ya conocía y fue primeramente a la biblioteca que le indicó Kid. No hubo mucho problema en recibir sus materiales. Solo se trataba de un cuaderno de bastante grosor, lápices, borradores, sacapuntas, hojas blancas, entre otros instrumentos más. Eso si, ningún libro. No los ocupaban.

Para cuando salió del inmueble, ya había varios estudiantes rondando el jardín, a pesar de ser ya altas horas de la noche. Todos charlaban animadamente. Algunos en grupitos y otros e parejas. Maka suspiró una vez más.

Era una lastima que sus propias reglas le impidieran relacionarse de esa forma con los demás alumnos. Su límite era mantener conversaciones acerca de temas escolares y nada personal.

Caminó con pasos apresurados hasta el edificio de dormitorios femeninos, pero se detuvo en seco al sentir otra vez esa mirada pesada, esta vez clavada en su espalda. Se giró lentamente y fue entonces cuando lo miró por vez primera.

Unos orbes carmesí la vislumbraban desde no muy lejos, quizá a unos quince pasos de distancia. Era una mirada bastante aviva, sentía que quería carcomerla.

Maka no apartó la vista de ese chico, no iba a dejar que alguien la intimidara de esa forma ¿quien rayos se creía que era?

Su cabello albino también le llamó la atención, ¡era igual al chico de su sueño! ¿A caso ya lo había visto antes? ¿O simplemente aquel sueño había sido una premonición de su encuentro? No lo sabia, y le causaba curiosidad.

Ese chico parecía estar tranquilo y despreocupado.

¡Demonios! No podía negar que se miraba interesante. No era capaz de resistir las ganas de indagar en su personalidad. Pero tenia que limitarse pues esas eran sus reglas.

Dio la vuelta, apartando la vista de aquel chaval. No iba a permitir que el interés creciera ni un poquito más. Comenzó a caminar con pasos apresurados, pero fue entonces cuando una voz femenina le llamó.

—¡Albarn! ¡Espera por favor!

Maka se giró nuevamente en esa dirección y se encontró con una chica alta, de cabello azabache recogido en una colita. Caminaba apresurada hacia ella con una sonrisa surcando en su fino rostro.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó la pelirrubia, recibiéndola con otra sonrisa.

—Esto… me llamo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, esta bien si me llamas solo por mi nombre. Me preguntaba si ya recorriste Shibusen. Bueno, me gustaría mostrarte todo, de no ser así —ofreció con amabilidad.

Maka torció los labios. Realmente le hubiera gustado tener su compañía, pero ella ya había recorrido Shibusen, así que no tenia caso.

—Veras, ya recorrí el lugar por mi cuenta. Te lo agradezco de verdad —Maka trató de sonar lo mas amable posible para no desilusionar a esa pobre chica. Tsubaki realmente parecía deseosa en ganar su amistad, y además daba la pinta de ser una amable chica.

—Oh, entiendo...

—Te caería bien acompañarnos, así podríamos presentarte a otras personas —se les unió a la conversación otro chico.

Para desgracia de Maka, era el interesante peliblanco. ¡Mierda! Su voz era tan encantadora. Eso sumó puntos al interés que ya sentía por él.

—Yo creo que no, aun hay cosas que me quedan por hacer —rechazó de inmediato. Esta vez Maka fue mas dura en su tono de voz. Cuando lo notó, se avergonzó un poco.

—Ya veo. Supongo que todavía queda el día de mañana —dijo él, aun sin darse por vencido.

Soul demostraba cierto interés hacia ella. Después haber tenido ese contacto visual, notó algo muy peculiar de su persona.

Parecía tener mucho coraje, como si estuviera preparada para afrontar cualquier situación. Sus ojos brillaban con valentía y decisión, para Soul ella podría ser una persona difícil de influenciar. Jamás le había tocado observar a un humano con un carácter tan fuerte como el de ella.

No cabía duda, esa chica era digna de ser estudiada por él

—Supongo —concluyó ella, no tan convencida.

Realmente no quería acercarse a ese chico de nuevo, pues había la posibilidad de que terminara rompiendo una de sus reglas; la de indagar en la vida de alguien mas.

Y es que realmente lo miraba curioso.

Después de dedicarles una sonrisa en señal de despedida, retomó camino hacia donde se dirigía desde un principio.

—Vas a los dormitorios ¿no? Podemos ir juntas —sugirió Tsubaki. Aun no perdía la ilusión de poder charlar con ella.

—¿Porque no?... está bien si solo me llamas Maka —La pelirrubia sonrió con sincera alegría.

Siempre y cuando no le hiciera preguntas personales a esa chica, Tsubaki, entonces todo estaría bien con eso de sus reglas. Aun si sintiera curiosidad, ella no le preguntaría otra cosa que no fuera acerca del internado.

—Te veo mañana Tsubaki. Adiós Maka —Se despidió Soul.

A Maka le dio un escalofrió al oírlo pronunciar su nombre con ese timbre tan atractivo. Había sido tan atrevido al mencionarlo, como si ya la conociera de toda la vida y ni siquiera se habían presentado formalmente.

Ahí estaba, la primera pieza de su personalidad; Soul no era nada cortés.

En su caminata por los dormitorios, otras curiosas chicas se acercaron a ellas para presentarse ante la chica nueva. Todas ellas demostraron ser amables, claro que todo eso solo fue para dar la primera impresión. Eran mas falsas que una moneda de tres centavos.

A Maka se le hizo mas tarde de lo planeado. Después de darse una ducha, se fue a la cama sin más. Había sido un día bastante colmado, incluso se olvido de comer algo.

Era una suerte que la cafetería estuviera abierta las veinticuatro horas del día para atender a los estudiantes.

Tenía pensado ir. Al fin de cuentas no podía conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentara…

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí le dejamos n,n

¿Qué les ha parecido este primer capitulo? Háganmelo saber con un review n,n

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, y para los que no lo han notado, modifique el prologo, al final es la misma idea solo que mucho mas entretenida, les recomiendo que lo lean de nuevo n,n

Espero que este Fic no sea ignorado pues las ideas que tengo para complementarlo me parecen muy buenas.

Gracias a **tsuki.1416** y a **yumari-chan27 **por comentar, y también gracias a los que pusieron alerta y favoritos.

Dejen review con sus opiniones, recuerden que son muy importantes C;

Gracias por leer n,n

The next chapter will be here in eight days!

!Saludos!

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE TITULA:** _Que mas da, hagamos una excepción._


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Que mas da, hagamos una excepción.**

La cafetería era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a la mayoría de los estudiantes en Shibusen. Estaba estructurada en tres amplios pisos, encada uno habían repartidos varios bonitos comedores.

Hambrienta, Maka se dirigió hasta el aparador en donde atendían los chefs. Una vez ahí, pidió el menú de la cena, el cual consistía en un filete de pescado a la plancha, una barra de pan integral, ensalada de verduras, y de postre brochetas de queso fresco. De bebida tenia como complemento limonada

Después de coger su charola con un gesto de disgusto al mirar el pescado, fue hasta la mesa más cercana y se acomodó ahí. No iba a tocar esa detestable carne, siempre había odiado el pescado.

Cuando iba a dar la primera mordida a su barra de pan, una voz despreocupada le sorprendió a sus espaldas. Si, era el mismo muchacho interesante de hace una horas.

—También prefieres la vida nocturna, eh.

A Maka se le cayó el pan de sus manos, y volteó en seguida para encontrarse con el ojiescarlata. Él también cargaba con una charola y con el mismo menú.

—H-hola… —saludó ella a regañadientes.

—No te molesta si me siento ¿verdad? —dijo Soul.

Sin siquiera esperar a recibir respuesta, se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, para quedar enfrente de Maka.

—No debería… —masculló. Estaba molesta consigo misma.

¿Porque la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día? No era justo que tuviera que interactuar limitadamente con un chico tan interesante. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por restarle importancia a todo lo que él le dijera. Pero moría de ganas por preguntarle su nombre.

—oye, eh notado que no te agrado, ¿hay alguna razón? —inquirió el albino aun sin tocar nada de lo que había en su charola. Tan solo se dedicaba a mirar esos ojos tan cautivadores de la pelirrubia. Seguía conmovido por ellos.

Por el contrario, Maka ya había iniciado con la primera mordida y ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo.

—No es que no me agrades. Es algo que tengo conmigo misma y que no te incumbe —contestó ella después de tragar su bocado. Estaba decidida en ser lo mas cortante posible y sin decir una sola mentira. Esto ultimo era lo que mas le desagradaba en el mundo; las vulgares mentiras.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó curioso Soul al mismo tiempo que encarnaba una ceja. Nunca había conocido a una chica de clase alta tan cortante. Cualquier otra chica seguramente expresaría orgullosa todo acerca de su persona.

—Es algo que solo yo entiendo.

—Vale, lo que tú digas. Pero que quede claro que no soy ningún ignorante —corrigió Soul algo cabreado.

Maka siguió comiendo sin voltear a mirar a su acompañante. Después de un largo silencio, decidió echarle una ojeada. El albino miraba a su cena con un gesto enfurruñado. Maka dedujo que había sido culpa suya.

Tenia que remediar su mala conducta.

—Es solo que… no quiero involucrarme con nadie —le contestó resignada.

Se propuso que eso seria lo único que le diría.

A pesar de que Maka quería interrogarlo, se prometió no hacerle ninguna pregunta que no tuviera que ver con la escuela. Tenia que controlar esa curiosidad que sentía por él, antes de que acabara rompiendo sus preciadas reglas.

—Pero si te has hecho amiga de Tsubaki —reclamó él.

—No, te equivocas. No somos amigas, solo compañeras —corrigió enseguida ella.

—¿No es lo mismo? —preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

A pesar de haber convivido ya un tiempo con humanos, aun había cosas que no tenia del todo claras.

—Claro que no. Ser amigos implica más cosas, que ser solo un compañero.

—¿Y cual es la diferencia? —preguntó aburrido.

Maka suspiró. Que mas daba si le explicaba eso otro. Prometió que ahora si seria lo ultimo… Claro que solo se mentía a si misma.

—Tiene que pasar un tiempo para considerar a un amigo, no se hacen de un día para otro, y por lo general hablan de cosas más personales. En cambio, un compañero puedes tenerlo en cualquier momento sin la necesidad de conocer su vida y sus gustos tan a fondo —aclaró ella.

Por fin decidió mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Pero para su desgracia, esos luceros escarlata la miraban tan atentos, eso la aturdió bastante y se vio obliga a apartar de nuevo la mirada.

—¿Enserio? Yo no lo creo, solo un tonto cuenta sus cosas personales a alguien más —expresó el peliblanco, mirando con extrañeza aquella reacción de la chica.

—Di lo que quieras. Tu manera de pensar es muy diferente de la mía.

Ella recobró la compostura y siguió comiendo. Mientras no lo mirara directamente a los ojos, todo estaría bien.

—Tal vez no tanto. ¿Que es para ti algo personal? —preguntó Soul,

—¿No es obvio? Personal se refiere a cosas sobre tu vida, tu familia, tus gustos, tus metas. Todo eso —respondió ella. Se sentía un tanto gustosa por compartir sus ideas a alguien más.

—¿Y dices que para tener un amigo debes contarle todo eso?

—En parte. En realidad hay mucho más que se debe hacer.

—¿Porque no me lo dices? —pidió realmente interesado.

—Bueno… a un amigo no solo le cuentas sobre tus cosas. También lo escuchas y le ayudas en lo que te pide. Le guardas secretos y lo haces sentir especial.

Maka se bofeteó mentalmente. ¿Acaso no dijo que seria lo mas cortante posible? Pues estaba fracasando.

—Yo tengo amigos y hasta ahora ninguno encaja en tus características —dijo Soul.

—Pues quizá no sean amigos, después de todo.

—Da igual ¿que tiene de especial tenerlos? —concluyó él, dándole poca importancia a eso.

El albino comenzó a devorar su comida mientras procesaba ese nuevo concepto de "amigos"… era algo diferente a lo que el creía.

—Te hacen sentir significativo —contestó Maka a su pregunta después de un largo tiempo. Su voz rebosaba de añoranza.

A ella le embargó ese sentimiento de anhelo, y ahora deseaba tener a un amigo sin importar romper sus reglas.

Quería sentirse significativa, tener a ese alguien dispuesto a escuchar todos sus problemas. Quería tener esa compañía agradable que siempre estaría ahí para animarla en sus peores momentos ¿Por qué todo eso tenia que estar en su lista negra?

Oh, si, claro… por su futuro.

Soul encarnó una ceja.

—Eres rara —concluyó secamente. Era incapaz de comprenderla —Si tanto importan, ¿porque te resistes a relacionarte con los demás?

—¡Q-quien ah dicho que me importan! —Defendió avergonzada— Da igual, eso es algo más personal. Lo siento, no te diré nada más —bufó con pesadez.

Al diablo los amigos, ella prefería seguir ese futuro que ya había trazado; Vengaría la muerte de su Madre.

—Oye Maka, seamos amigos —propuso Soul.

Maka lo miró con sorpresa. ¿A que se debía tan repentina propuesta?

Si para que ella le hablara mas sobre su persona tenía que ser primero su amigo, entonces Soul la convencería de alguna forma. Realmente le interesaba saber más acerca de esa chica. ¿Había alguna explicación aceptable para tan obsesivo interés?

—Lo siento, yo tengo otras prioridades —rechazó después de tener una dubitativa pelea sobre su futuro y una vida normal de adolescente.

—Entonces ¿compañeros? —preguntó él. Tal vez debía empezar desde más abajo.

—Ya lo somos —contestó dando el último sorbo que le quedaba de limonada.

Definitivamente Soul no podía conformarse con eso. Sentía la necesidad de indagar más en la vida de esa humana. Quería saberlo todo. ¿Acaso estaba convirtiéndose en un loco acosador? ¡Puaj! Que poco guay.

Pero no. No era eso.

En su corto periodo que llevaba siendo un humano, había conocido solo a personas abiertas y para nada reservadas. Maka era algo nuevo para él, y sin dudarlo deseaba convivir con ella para aprender mas cosas de humanos; Maka parecía saberlo todo.

La pelirrubia se levantó de su lugar con todo y su charola; aun con el pescado intacto.

No podía permitirse pasar ni un minuto más alado de ese extraño chico del cual aun no sabía nada. Ni siquiera su nombre.

—Con permiso —dijo ella para después encaminarse hasta donde se depositaban las charolas vacías

Una vez que tomó camino hacia la salida del lugar, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo de nuevo. Caminó con pasos apresurados para estar lejos de él lo más pronto posible.

Cuando dio un paso fuera del edificio, el albino le llamó.

—¡Maka, espera! ¿No estas interesada siquiera en saber mí nombre?

Maka se mordió el labio. Desde que lo había mirado eso fue lo que se estuvo preguntándose. Y hasta ahora seguía interesada en saberlo. ¿Como responder a su pregunta sin mentirle?

—No me lo digas, si no quieres… —indicó. Esperaba que no le hiciera caso a sus palabras.

—Eso no fue lo que pregunte.

—¿Eh? Bueno, y-yo… —Maka cayó por un momento. ¡Que astuto era ese chico!

¿Que más daba? Ya no podía resistirse más. Haría una excepción a sus reglas, después de todo tan solo se trataba de un nombre.

—Si me interesa —confesó resignada. Se volteó para dirigirle su más fría mirada. Seguro ya estaría satisfecho por hacerla decir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

El albino sonrió, complacido. Le divirtió ver ese gesto ceñudo. Extendió aun más su sonrisa cuando pronuncio su nombre.

—Soul Evans. Es un placer, Maka

La pelirrubia no pudo evitar sonreírle como respuesta.

Si duda, esa noche iba a poder dormir plenamente.

—Supongo que te veré mañana ¿no? —dijo él.

—Supon… —calló, ya no tenia caso seguir siendo tan fría. Había decidido darse una oportunidad con eso de los amigos —Claro, Evans.

Ella decidió ponerse a prueba.

No iba concentrase bastante en los amigos, y le daría prioridad a sus estudios. Si podía controlar eso, entonces no habría problema en llevar ese estilo de vida.

Ya había considerado a Tsubaki, tenía un sinfín de cosas que quería charlar con ella.

Ambos tomaron direcciones contrarias, destino a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Por fin, Morfeo hizo efecto sobre ella. Ansiaba estar bajo las suaves colchas después de haber satisfecho a su estomago.

Programó su alarma para levantarse temprano, y después de cepillarse los dientes, se tumbó en su cómodo colchón. Sucumbió muy rápido en el sueño.

Para el día siguiente Tsubaki tocó la puerta de la habitación de Maka, habían quedado en ir juntas hasta sus clases.

Antes de que Maka saliera de su habitación, echó una ojeada rápida al espejo para comprobar que todo estuviera en su lugar. Tenia que admitir que el uniforme era bonito. De alguna forma, sentía que encajaba con su personalidad.

Cogió de su escritorio su gruesa libreta y un pequeño bolso en donde guardaba sus lápices, sus plumas, y su móvil. Acto seguido, fue hasta la puerta para encontrarse, del otro lado, a la chica nipona de cabello azabache.

—Buenos días, Maka —Saludó ella dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

Esa chica realmente era agradable.

—Hola, Tsubaki —Le respondió de buen modo. Maka sonrió en señal de respuesta.

—¡Woa! sin duda el uniforme te queda de perlas. Se ve que estás diseñada para ese estilo de prendas —la halagó con sincera admiración.

—¿Eso crees? —Dijo al mismo tiempo que un tenue rubor le invadía ambas mejillas —tu no te quedas atrás —ella igual la halagó.

Tsubaki no era como las típicas chicas presumidas y mimadas por sus ricachones padres. Maka tampoco lo era, a pesar de la lujosa vida que llevaba a lado de su padre. Ella prefería ganarse las cosas por su propia cuenta.

¿Qué como las ganaba? Con sus altas notas desde el preescolar. Esa buena conducta era fruto de su difunta Madre. Ambas chicas podían llevarse bien por esa similitud de humildad en su persona.

El uniforme de Tsubaki era del mismo diseño que el de la pelirrubia, lo que variaba de ambos eran los colores. Eso se debía a que en Shibusen se manejaban cuatro distintos niveles académicos, para cada uno correspondía una cierta combinación de colores.

El primero de todos recibía el nombre de "Luna Nueva"; abarcaba un año. El uniforme que se usaba era el que portaba Maka. Para los hombres tan solo alternaba la falda, por un pantalón de vestir y sin franjas.

"Luna Creciente" era el segundo nivel. Constaba igualmente de un año. El uniforme era de color negro para el chaleco y la falda, esta última con franjas de color carmín. Una camisa de color carmín, y una corbata negra. Para los hombres se cambiaba la falda a un pantalón de vestir negro.

El tercer nivel era denominado "Luna Llena" comprendía todo un año. El uniforme consistía en una falda grisácea con franjas negras, y para los hombres un pantalón de vestir color gris. El chaleco era de color negro, la blusa blanca, y la corbata era del mismo tono gris que la falda.

El ultimo año en Shibusen era nombrado "Luna Menguante". El uniforme usaba la combinación de color blanco y negro. La falda era blanca con franjas negras, y pantalón de vestir totalmente blanco para los hombres. La camisa era negra y la corbata del mismo color que el chaleco; Blanca. Los calcetines de todos los años eran de color negro.

—…Y así es la variación de colores. Como puedes ver, mi grado académico es Luna Llena —concluyó Tsubaki después de explicarle a Maka, con detalle, cada fase.

Ambas chicas caminaban animadamente hacia el edificio en donde se llevaba acabo las clases.

La pelirrubia ya sabía todo eso. Estaba bien informada de ese internado, pero aun así escuchó con atención a su compañera nipona.

—Por cierto Tsubaki, ¿Dónde queda el cesto principal? —preguntó en cuanto se acordó de ello. Ya habían entrado al elevador junto con un grupo de estudiantes.

—Esta en la tercera planta, al final del pasillo. Es una pena que nuestras habitaciones estén en la planta baja. Pero podríamos ir juntas

—Si no es molestia para ti —aceptó Maka.

—Por su puesto que no.

Tsubaki detuvo el elevador en cuanto llegaron al segundo piso. Algunos estudiantes con el mismo uniforme que Maka salieron del elevador.

—Aquí nos despedimos. En esta planta esta tu clase; luna nueva. Tan solo busca el número asignado ¿vale?

—Si, gracias Tsubaki.

—Estaré en la cafetería cuando acabe la primera clase, por si ocupas algo.

—Vale.

Ambas estudiantes se despidieron con una risueña sonrisa.

Maka caminó por el extenso pasillo, examinando por ambos lados el número que designaba a cada clase. El de ella era 3A, según los papeles que había recibido de Kid.

—1A…2A…y… —repitió a la par que pasaba por cada puerta —Esta es, 3A —apuntó con cierto entusiasmo.

—Así que la chica nueva estará en mí clase —era la irónica voz de Soul. Volvió a sorprender a Maka.

—¡Evans! —exclamó ella pegando un salto. Aun no era capaz de llamarlo por su nombre.

—Buenos días, Maka —la saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —el destino nos quiere juntos ¿no crees?

—Tan solo es una coincidencia.

—O vamos, no seas tan drástica. No pareces muy convencida de estar en esa clase—dijo altanero.

¡Dios! ese chico se pasaba de arrogante.

—La verdad me da igual… —Maka decidió relajarse e ignorar esa descortés conducta del albino.

Cuando tocó la perilla del salón de clases, una voz escandalosa la interrumpió.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó eufóricamente otro estudiante con la intención de llamar la atención de Maka— ¡Con que la nueva tiene el honor de estar en mi clase! ¡Pero que suertuda eres! —se acercó a grandes zancadas un chaval de la misma edad de Maka y de cabello azul. Era Black Star, amigo de Soul.

A criterio de Maka, Soul había sido todo un caballero a comparación de ese nuevo chico.

¿Por qué tenia que gritar de esa manera? ¿Acaso era algo normal?

—¡Me presento! ¡Mi nombre es Black Star, el GRANDE! No te sientas del tamaño de una pulga a lado mío, ¡aunque puedo entenderlo, es algo natural! ¡Buajajajajaja!

Definitivamente ese chico tenía que estar loco. Maka no podía decidir que era lo mas molesto, si su chillona voz, o el significado de sus palabras.

Lo normal seria ignorarlo, así que eso fue lo que hizo. Abrió la puerta pasando de largo ese reciente e incomodo acontecimiento.

—¡EEEH! ¿¡Como te atreves a ignorar a tu Dios?! ¡Descarada novata!

—¿!Descarada?! ¡¿Novata!?—Refunfuño ella, antes de dar un paso dentro del salón.

Maka enfureció ¿Pero quien rayos se creía ese chico? ¿Como se atrevía a insultarla?

—¡Aquí el único descarado eres tu! —dijo lanzando por reflejo su gruesa libreta. Esta fue a estamparse hasta la cabellera azulada del estudiante.

Soul explotó a carcajadas ante dicho espectáculo.

—¡Basta de escándalos! Pasen de inmediato al salón —regañó un profesor que había estado observando todo desde el elevador.

—Profesor Stein, llega temprano —felicitó Soul con sátira.

Maka examinó con detenimiento a su superior. Portaba unos lentes redondos. Su cabello era de color gris y un tanto crecido. En su cara había una cicatriz rodeando su ojo derecho.

Parecía sacado de alguna película de terror con esas prendas cocidas a grandes puntadas.

—Buenos días, profesor —se apresuró a decir ella agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Maka Albarn, que sorpresa tenerte en mi clase. Te sugiero que recojas tu cuaderno antes de entrar, vamos a ocuparlo —advirtió con frialdad, señalando hacia donde se había estampado el objeto.

Maka enrojeció a más no poder. Se suponía que no debía dejar una mala impresión a sus superiores. Ya se las cobraría a ese escandaloso crío.

Después de que la pelirrubia obedeciera al profesor, entró al salón pisándoles los talones a Soul y a Black. Todos los alumnos ocuparon sus asientos de costumbre, y Maka se quedó parada buscando algún lugar vació.

Se quedo de hielo cuando comprobó que el único asiento vació era uno alado de cierto peliazul. Rechinó los dientes, y de mala gana se acomodo en dicho pupitre.

Black Star le dedicó una de sus fanfarronas sonrisas, seguido de un guiño con el ojo y un gesto de confianza con la mano; Un puño cerrado con el dedo pulgar bien alzado.

Maka suspiro cansada.

No debía ser tan malo aquel tipo, a pesar de lo ególatra y escandaloso. Solo era cuestión de darle paciencia.

Algo que escaseaba en ella…

—Pssss, Novata —le susurró él.

* * *

Helloooo! ¿How are you? C:

Bueno, esto fue el segundo capitulo, espero que no haya defraudado a nadie... :3

¡Muchas gracias a los que pusieron favoritos y alertas!

**Tsuki-chan!** Es bueno tenerte otra vez aquí :D me alegra saber que pienses eso del nuevo prologo :) Espero que este capitulo te guste igual, o mas que el anterior. Muchas gracias por dedicar de tu valioso tiempo en leer y comentar mi historia, ¡Me haces tan feliz! *,*

¿Así que te gusto, **Koko-chan**? Wooaa es bueno saber esoo :,) me esforzare en los demás capítulos para que sigas comentando… ¡Muchas gracias por hacerlo ya! Saber que alguien le parece interesante mi historia es de lo más placentero, ¡Gracias por alegrarme el día! ^^

Oh! grandes **gemelos Hana**, esta humilde mortal promete esforzarse mas, para dejarlos plenamente satisfechos :D Por ahora espero no haberlos defraudado con este capii ¡Muchas gracias por su comentario! ¡De verdad que me da animó tenerlos aquiii *,* **PD:** ¡Adoro sus fics! C: ¡Un saludoooo!

**Dany de Evans **que bien que te gusto, ese es mi propósito al escribir :) Es genial saber que estoy lográndolo, muchas gracias por tu comentario. ¡Te estoy sumamente agradecida por tomarte el tiempo en decírmelo! ¡Me haces muy feliz! :,) ojala igual te haya gustado este capitulo, me gustaría que siguieras dejando review, de verdad que si alegran el día ^^

Bien, creo que es todo por ahoraa… solo me queda desearles suerte para el resto de su semana C:

¡Un saludo!


	4. capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: Complicaciones.**

Las dos primeras horas de clase parecieron ser eternas a criterio de la chica nueva, Maka Albarn.

Claro que era de esperarse si a su lado estaba sentado el engreído peliazul. Él no hubiera parado de molestarla de no ser porque a los pocos minutos que había iniciado la clase, ella se retiró del salón furiosa. Pero no por voluntad propia.

En el rato que estuvo ahí, se la pasó en fallidos intentos por ignorar a su desquiciado compañero que tenía como vecino.

—Psss… novata —susurró Black Star, claramente dirigiéndose a la pelirrubia.

—Ese no es mi nombre —Por enésima vez, respondió ella en el mismo hilo de voz.

Su rabia no solo podía notarse en su voz, su semblante estaba crispado en la ira.

—Te daré el honor de decírmelo. Tengo que recordar el nombre de mis admiradores —propuso Black.

—¡¿Porque no cierras la boca!? —Maka no pudo controlar ese volumen de voz, la irritación se lo impedía— ¡el profesor nos va a…!

—Señorita Albarn, haga el favor de retirarse de mi clase—la interrumpió Stein. Él no dejaba de mirarla sobriamente.

Maka fulminó a Black Star con la mirada, éste tan solo le sonrió nervioso.

Aun no podía creerse eso. No era justo ¿Por qué ella? si había sido culpa de ese molesto crío. Su imagen de niña educada se estaba yendo al carajo.

—P-pe-pero…

—Atrévase a responderme y le pediré que vaya directo con Shinigami.

Maka no lo dudó más y salió del salón junto con sus cosas. No podía arriesgarse a parar en la dirección por una tontería. Claro que no.

El peliazul ya llevaba varios puntos acumulados para recibir una venganza de parte de ella.

Se sentó en la pared a las orillas de su salón de clases, no sabia a donde mas ir. Ahí fue donde pasó el resto de la clase. El tiempo le pareció transcurrir bastante lento.

No hizo otra cosa más que releer sus incompletos apuntes que había alcanzado a anotar de la clase. Tal vez fueron más de cincuenta veces en que repitió las mismas líneas una y otra vez, inclusive las aprendió de memoria.

Fue música para sus oídos cuando la campana se dejo oír, anunciando el final de la primera clase. Después venia una hora de descanso, y le seguía dos horas mas de otra clase. Así sucesivamente se extendía el horario de clases en Shibusen. Había dado inicio a las siete en punto, y terminaría hasta las nueve de la noche.

Los alumnos comenzaron a llenar los pasillos entre charloteos bien animados. Algunos platicaban de sus experiencias y toda clase de acontecimientos relevantes. Mientras que otros hablaban de sus gustos y modas.

Maka aun no despegaba la vista de su cuaderno. Esa seria la quincuagésima séptima vez que leía esos apuntes. Fue entonces cuando detectó una silueta haciendo sombra frente a ella.

Alzó la vista para descubrir de quien se trataba.

—¿Que haces? Las clases ya han acabado… ¿Te apetece ir al jardín? Sirve que relajas tus instintos asesinos. —rió por lo bajo soul, al recordarla enrojecida de rabia— Sabes, Black es el heredero único de una gran fortuna, no te conviene matarlo… O al menos no antes de que cumpla los dieciocho—bromeó con la intensión de hacerla sonreír.

Maka relajó su semblante. Con tan solo ver esa cara serena de su compañero, le llenaba de paz.

—Así que son amigos —no fue una pregunta.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó él con indiferencia. Extendió su mano para ofrecérsela de apoyo.

—No, Ninguno.

Maka suspiró cansada. Ignoró ese gesto amable y se levantó por su propia cuenta. Odiaba recibir la ayuda de un hombre ¿acaso parecía una inútil?

El peliblanco rió travieso ante eso.

Cuando comenzó a caminar rumbo al elevador, Soul le siguió de cerca.

—Iré a la biblioteca —avisó ella.

El albino arqueó una ceja. No conocía a alguien que quisiera ir a la biblioteca por voluntad propia. No había tareas ni nada por el estilo, es por eso que debió haberle nacido por gusto.

_¡Que misteriosa chica!..._ Eso pensaba él.

—¿Que tiene de interesante ese lugar? Esta lleno de libros.

—Eso es lo interesante; los libros —bufó ofendida.

—¿Enserio?

Maka rodeó los ojos y enseguida se adentró al elevador.

—Espera, quiero acompañarte. Si leo libros, seguro me haré más Guay ¿no? —Sonrió complacido ante su idea.

Soul también la imitó y después hicieron bajar el elevador hasta la planta baja.

Maka puso los ojos en blanco. Era una razón muy tonta para ir a la biblioteca. ¿Pero qué se le iba a hacer? Cada quien tenia su forma de pensar y hacer las cosas. Lo único bueno de eso, es que se interesaba en los libros fuera cual fuera la razón.

Mientras caminaron hasta el edificio de tejado rojo, mantuvieron una casi agradable charla. Soul le preguntó una que otra cosa sobre su antigua ciudad. Para Maka, que había decidido darse una oportunidad para los amigos, le pareció de lo más satisfactorio ser cuestionada. Sentía que su vida era importante al menos para alguien.

—Londres es un país característico por sus artes y sus modas —respondió con orgullo a una de sus preguntas.

—¿Es así? No me caería mal pasar alguna vez por ahí. Seguro que sus modas son las más molonas.

—¿Tú de donde eres? —esta vez preguntó ella. Era la primera pregunta que le formulaba… de tantas que tenía.

—No lo se, exactamente. Pero eh vivido en Death City desde que tengo memoria.

—¿Tus padres viven aquí?

—No. Ellos están muertos —no mostró dolor alguno al mencionar esto.

Él no conocía muy bien los asuntos que eran delicados para los humanos, hablar de muertes le resultaba bastante normal. Además los padres de los que hablaba no eran los suyos, si no los del chiquillo al que le había robado su cuerpo.

Él iba a responder todo en base a la vida que había llevado el verdadero dueño de ese mortal cuerpo.

Maka agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Se sentía incomoda al haber inquirido en ese asunto. Y a pesar de que quería preguntarle mas cosas sobre eso, decidió callar, pues no era apropiado.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —soul la miró confundido. Para él no existía razón que la hiciera disculparse.

—¿Que no te resulta incomodo hablar sobre eso? —maka lo miró con curiosidad. Lo catalogó como un chico muy fuerte.

—En realidad no.

—¿Por qué no?... —preguntó bastante interesada. Pronto se dio cuenta de que su conducta no estaba siendo la mas adecuada— ¡ah! Ignórame, estoy siendo muy entrometida —enrojeció.

—No me molesta, Maka. Si eres tú, entonces puedes preguntar lo que quieras. Al final de cuentas seremos amigos ¿no?

—Me mantendré callada —dijo mientras se mordía el labio.

—¿Eso fue un "No"?

—No, quiero decir… No quiero ser una fisgona.

La pelirrubia no volvió a preguntarle nada en lo que restó del camino, pues no quería demostrar su obsesivo interés hacia él. Pero por el contrario, Soul si. No podía resistirse a preguntar todo aquello de ella que le causaba curiosidad.

Claro que no obtuvo respuesta de todas sus preguntas.

A causa de su poca experiencia como humano, no puso restricción alguna a todo lo que le tenía por preguntar, lo soltaba tal cual era. Era la primera vez que le hacia tantas preguntas a alguien.

Algunas de ellas hicieron sonrojar a Maka, mientras que otras la hicieron cabrear. Eso si, ambas provocaron estampar su libro en la cabeza del peliblanco. Él aprendió tan pronto como le fue posible, los temas de los cuales no le convenía hablar. No quería sufrir alguna clase de deformación en su genial cráneo.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar propuesto, tomaron algunos libros y después se sentaron en las mesitas del lugar; eran redondas y la base tenia un elegante y simétrico diseño de plata.

Tan solo cinco minutos después de que ambos iniciaran con su lectura, Maka fue interrumpida por unos leves ronquidos.

Extrañada, apartó la mirada del libro que leía, y se encontró a su compañero albino reposando su cabeza en la mesa y utilizando al libro como su cabecera. Las hojas estaban húmedas de baba.

No pudo evitar sentirse furiosa. Era una ofensa para ella que alguien tratara así a los libros.

Echando humo, cerró el libro que sujetaban sus manos y lo preparó para estamparlo en la cabellera albina con la intención de despertarlo.

Se arrepintió después de mirar con atención el semblante pasivo que figuraba el rostro de su compañero.

Era la viva imagen de la tranquilidad. Parecía como si no existiera la más mínima preocupación en su vida.

_¿Cómo una persona que ha perdido a sus padres, puede sentir tanta paz?,_ Se preguntó ella.

De alguna forma, volvió a sentirse influenciada por esa tranquilidad. Por un momento todas esas inconformidades de su vida se hundieron en lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

Quería permanecer así por siempre. Sentía que ya nada le hacia falta. Ni siquiera pasó por su mente todas esas cosas sobre su gran futuro.

Volvió a abrir su libro en donde se había quedado, y antes de reanudar su lectura, sonrió complacida.

Ella estaría dispuesta a soportar a ese chico con tal de sentir esa paz en su interior.

Para cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, Maka ya había terminado de leer la mayoría de los libros que había tomado prestados.

Soul se despertó sin sobresalto alguno, y después de que se le escapara un largo bostezo, notó una pesada mirada sobre él.

—¿Qué tal tu siesta, Evans? —preguntó virulenta ella.

—Mentirosa. No hay nada interesante en estas chácharas —se defendió con pesadez él.

—*Libros —corrigió molesta.

—¡Woa! ¿Has leído todos esos? —Preguntó con sorpresa después de mirar la fila de libros que cargaba su compañera —. Tu si que eres un autentico ratón de biblioteca.

Ella rodeó los ojos. Si hubiera tenido las manos desocupadas, hubiera estrellado el más pesado libro en su cabeza… Eso ya comenzaba a volvérsele una mala costumbre.

Después de que devolvieron los libros, se encaminaron hasta su próxima clase. Ambos tuvieron que separarse, pues les tocaba la clase de Taller. Maka había recibido órdenes de buscar a Kid cuando le tocara esa clase. Apenas iba a ser puesta aprueba para designársele un taller.

El delegado ya la esperaba en la sala del consejo estudiantil. Para cuando ella entró, él había terminado de organizar algunos papeles.

—Tres minutos tarde, Señorita Albarn —apuntó Death the Kid.

Maka alzó una ceja ¿Que rayos importaban tres insignificantes minutos?

—Lo siento —se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Esta es la encuesta que necesitas llenar. Hazlo con honestidad por favor. De ahí elegiremos el taller que mas te convenga.

Una vez que cogió la hoja, tomó asiento en un mesabanco y empezó a llenarla con un lápiz que había recibido del Delegado.

Eran preguntas sobre los gustos y capacidades que poseía, gracias a eso no demoró en acabarlo.

—Listo, ya eh terminado —dijo ella con entusiasmo.

Kid tomó la hoja y echó una rápida ojeada.

—Bien. Mañana se te dará la información de tu taller. Por ahora tendrás la clase libre.

Maka solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Dispuesta a marcharse, agradeció antes de comenzar a caminar.

—Maka… —la llamó. Ella dio media vuelta para encararlo— ¿Te gustaría conocer cada uno de los talleres?

—Muchas gracias, pero no quiero causar molestias. No se preocupe, Delegado.

—Déjame acompañarte. Después de todo ese es mi trabajo como el Delegado de Shibusen —dijo Kid orgulloso.

—Bueno. Si lo pone de esa manera…

En esas dos horas de clase, ambos se la pasaron recorriendo taller por taller. La verdad ninguno llamaba la atención de la pelirrubia. Tal vez un poco el de deportes, a ella le gustaba hacer ejercicio, y además era lo que mejor se le daba.

Los talleres de artes no eran nada su estilo. No le gustaba la actuación, ni mucho menos el baile. En la mansión de su padre, ella recibió algunas clases, pero en ninguna fue muy buena que digamos. No tenia nada en contra de la música, le hubiera gustado entrar en ese taller, salvo que no sabía tocar ni siquiera el pandero.

En otra categoría abarcaba: lenguas, informática, electrónica y gastronomía. Esas las prefería un pelín más que las de artes. Siempre le había gustado aprender otros idiomas, los que aprendió en la mansión con sus profesores privados fueron el francés, el español, japonés, y chino. Su lengua madre era el inglés.

No era tan fanática de la Tecnología, pero tampoco le disgustaba. Y en gastronomía, digamos que le haría bien entrar ahí.

La ultima categoría era la mejor según sus gustos; La de deportes.

Siempre había sido una niña muy energética. Muy seguido recibía regaños en la mansión por esa intrépida conducta. Según sus superiores, aquello no era apropiado para una señorita de clase alta. Pero cuando Kami estaba viva, ambas jugaban a la pelota en el jardín.

Mientras hacían su recorrido, unas melancólicas notas de piano invadieron los oídos de ambos internos. Tanto Kid como Maka quedaron fascinados ante aquella melodía. Ella no dudó en pedirle al Delegado que la llevara a conocer ese taller. El de música, por supuesto.

—Es Soul Evans. Es el único capaz de dominar de esa forma el piano. Es un estudiante con mucho talento, es de esperarse pues todos los miembros de su familia eran músicos— explicó mientras ambos miraban al susodicho desde la ventana.

—¿Soul? No me lo creo.

—¿Ya se conocen?

—Algo así. Él y Tsubaki se molestaron en dirigirme la palabra por primera vez —dijo ella— ¿Porque esta aquí? Me refiero a que, con ese talento podría estar estudiando en alguna escuela de música.

—Toda su familia murió en un accidente, y él decidió refugiarse aquí.

—¡¿Toda su familia!? Él solo menciono a sus padres.

—¿Te habló de ellos? Increíble. A nosotros nos costo mucho trabajo hacerlo hablar de forma mas directa. Siempre fue tan cortante y frió.

Cuando la música paró, ambos retomaron sus caminos. Maka difícilmente aparto la vista de aquel ventanal.

¡Sin duda era muy interesante ese chico! Su cabeza estaba llena de muchas mas preguntas que quería formularle. Ya tendría la oportunidad de charlar con él nuevamente.

Para cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, su recorrido por los diferentes talleres se dio por concluido.

Kid y Maka siguieron juntos en todo el descanso después de haber comenzado con una plática que ninguno quería cortar. De ahí fueron desglosándose más y más temas muy interesantes. Siempre cambiaban drásticamente de temática, aunque de manera inconciente. Comenzaron con la música y terminaron hasta la astrología.

De algún modo, ambos chicos congeniaron en muchas formas de pensar. Cualquiera que los mirara juntos, jugaría que ya se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo.

El tiempo fue tan cruel cuando los interrumpió en la mejor parte. Kid la acompañó hasta su salón de clases, puesto que el de ambos estaba en el mismo piso; Luna nueva. Él en la clase 8A, y Maka en la 3A.

Como todo un caballero, la escoltó hasta la entrada de su salón. Varios alumnos ya estaban en sus asientos esperando al profesor.

Soul, quien también era uno de esos estudiantes, miró atento como Kid se despedía de Maka. El peliasimetrico se llevó la mano de ella para depositar un delicado beso.

El albino, quien se la había pasado buscándola en todo el receso, no pudo evitar gruñir ante ese gesto.

¿Qué era ese repentino calor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo?

Él no lo sabia, y se asustó de tan intenso deseo por destrozar al Delegado.

Tuvo que desviar su mirada en seguida de esa escena, antes de que se saliera de control. La mantuvo perdida mirando hacia la ventana. Al poco tiempo una agradable voz le hizo volver a la realidad.

—Eres increíble tocando el piano —Era Maka la que le hablaba.

Ella tenía dibujado en su rostro una boba sonrisa. ¿Acaso esa mueca la había provocado el idiota de Kid?

—Creí haberte escuchado decir que no querías amigos.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó ella algo decepcionada.

—Me refiero a Kid, te has hecho su amiga —Ella frunció el seño. ¿A que venia ese comentario? —Maka, ese tipo es raro.

—Pero mira quien lo dice, el chico más normal de shibusen —dijo ella con sarcasmo.

—Es enserio, tiene una ridícula obsesión por la simetría. Es un desquiciado perfeccionista.

—¿Y eso es malo? —Preguntó incrédula—. Yo creo que es educado, y eso es suficiente para considerarlo un futuro amigo.

—¿Acaso eres tonta? —Dijo retóricamente— él no piensa de esa forma, Maka.

—¿Qué te molesta? —preguntó ella. Ya se había dado cuenta del pésimo estado de ánimo que se cargaba el albino.

—Tu me molestas —dijo escupiendo veneno de su boca. Le dedicó una mirada tan amenazadora, que incluso la hizo temblar.

Esa era la verdad, a él le molestaba que Maka pensara en Kid de ese modo.

¿Por qué tenia que molestarle algo tan insignificante como eso? ¿Era normal en los humanos?

No era para nada guay sentir aquello.

—¡Bien, descuida! ¡No volveré a dirigirte la palabra!

Después de gritar mosqueada, ella se giró bruscamente y clavó su vista en su pupitre, decidida en ir ahí. Pero antes de que pudiera completar un paso, Soul se levantó de su lugar y le tomó la mano.

Ella se giró, sorprendida.

—No… no te enojes —pidió alarmado. A pesar de que se sentía molesto con ella, no le parecía bien que ella tuviera que molestarse también. ¡Pero que locos eran esos repentinos cambios de humor!

—Entonces eres el único que puede enojarse ¿No? —reclamó Maka, con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo sien…

—¡Hasta que te dignas en aparecer, Miserable! —Era la escandalosa voz de Black Star la que los interrumpió.

Al escucharla, Maka sintió como una jaqueca le opacaba toda esa ira. Soul se limitó a soltarle la mano y volvió a tomar asiento en su lugar.

—¿¡Donde jodidos te metiste?! ¡Perdimos en baloncesto por un punto, todo porque metimos al idiota de Hero en tu lugar! —Le reclamó a Soul— ¡Ah! ¡La chica nueva! —Dijo señalando a Maka después de notar que ésta estaba muy cerca de su compañero—. ¿Ya son amigos? —preguntó frustrado. Se suponía que él iba a ser el primero en agarrarle confianza.

Le fascinaba ser el primero en todo.

—¿Quien querría ser amigo de él? —refunfuñó ella.

Fue hasta su lugar y tomó asiento ahí. A los pocos segundos llegó su profesora que impartiría la clase de Física, la señorita Marie.

¿Porque todo había dado un giro tan drástico? Y justo cuando Maka estaba dispuesta a preguntarle mas cosas sobre su vida a Soul. Era una verdadera lastima… la suerte tampoco pintaba ese día.

Pero Soul ya estaba pensando en como disculparse con ella, no podía dejar las cosas así…

* * *

Well, well, well, well…

¿Cómo ha quedado este capi? ¿Like? ¿Don't Like? ¿Review? ¿No Review?

¡Ustedes deciden! ^^ ¡Háganme feliz! ¡Ya saben como! déjenme todas sus opiniones, criticas constructivas, y también se vale ideas que quieran que aparezcan en el Fic, ¡Todo lo que venga de su parte es muy valioso para mi! C;

¡Adoro cada review! . ¡Por eso voy a contestarlos toditos! n,n

Cooooool que pienses así **Ren Miyamoto! **:DTenia algo de miedo que la actitud de Black Star no fuera tan suya, pero me ha dado confianza leer tu review :3 Wuajuuu˜ que bueno que te pareció interesante! Otra adorable lectoraa… Soy tan feliz! *,* Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo en leer, y todavía mas, en comentar. Espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado n,n ¡Un Saludoo! Espero leerte de nuevo por aquí… chao, chao! :O

**Julian, Jumbiie, **tengo el honor de leerlos de nuevo por aquí, Que Guaaay! Gracias a dios que no los decepcione con el anterior capi! *.* Espero que este haya tenido el mismo efectoo… Seguiré trabajando duro para ganarme su admiración! ^,^ Amoooooo! sus comentarios, siempre logran sacarme una sonrisota. Así que si no es mucho pedir… háganme morir de felicidad, pleaseee C:!

Mi adorable primera lectora**, Tsuki, **es placentero saber que te divirtió esa escena de Black Star que tanto disfrute escribiendo n,n Muchas, pero muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic… De verdad aprecio mucho que dediques tiempo en leer y comentar. Tus review también me animan mucho a continuar, Onegaiiiishimasuu, continua dándome esa fuerza de motivación :3 ¡Un saludooo!

**Jaufrette… **Por el contrario, muchas gracias a ti por leer y comentar! :D Pocas personas lo hacen, es genial que tu si lo hagas! No sabes cuan feliz me hace un review con todo lo que piensas del Fic… De verdad me alegra saber que te gusta como van las cosas, voy a dar lo mejor para el siguiente capi, por ahora espero que este haya sido de la misma calidad y merezca otro review de tu parte :3 ¡Igualmente un saludo para ti! ¡Cuidate mucho!

**Maka Death **¿De verdad llamó tu atención? ¡Que guaaaaaaaaay! Adoro que lleguen nuevos lectores, espero que este capi haya cumplido tus expectativas, me alegra mucho que hayas dedicado tiempo para leer y comentar. Enserio que si se apreciaa eso C: ¡Te deseo la mejor de las suertes! Ojala y continue leyéndote por aquí, ¡Un saludoo! ¡Y tu también cuídate mucho n,n!

Has vuelto a dejar review** Koko-chan, **me haces tan feliz! TvT… pues como habrás leído, no son muy buenas las consecuencias de sentarse a lado de Black, pobre Maka ¿no? Jajaja, Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tomarte tiempo en leer y comentar, ten por seguro que me haces muy feliz con eso… Voy a darlo mejor de mi para ganarme mas reviews tuyos, ¡saludooos!

Bien, ya fueron todos, tan solo debo recordarle que los review son el aire con el que respiroo,, no me dejen morir aun… jojojojo pero que dramática soy! xD En fin, no me canso de agradecerle a los que leen, y también a los que comentan… ¡Un saludo para todos y que tengan un bonito día!

Chaoo, Chaoo!

Aquí les dejo el nombre del capi number four :O

**Capitulo 4: Perdón, nacido desde el corazón.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: Perdón, nacido del corazón.**

_**Maka Albarn**_

El estudiante de nombre Black Star, volvió a molestarme en clase. Primero empezó con preguntas en susurros, tales como: ¿Quieres oír una heroica historia de tu Dios? Oye, ¿Has escuchado ya mi leyenda? ¿Te gustaría escuchar porque soy el mejor?

Después se volvieron reclamos: ¿¡Me estas escuchando?!, No hace falta que seas tan tímida. ¡¿Estas sorda!? ¡Oye, Novata!

Lo ignoré de plano, y me costó bastante hacerlo. Su voz era tan irritante. Y para colmo, la profesora era de esas personas amables que bien te recordaban a una Mamá. Ella simplemente le repitió a Black que bajara el volumen, en vez de correrlo del salón como había hecho conmigo el profesor Stein.

Cuando el timbre volvió sonar, me escabullí hasta la cafetería con la esperanza de encontrarme a Tsubaki ahí. Aunque debo admitir que me moría de ganas por hablar con Soul, pero se suponía que estaba enojada con él y no podía pasar de largo eso.

Fue muy fácil encontrar a la estudiante nipona. Era la única mujer con esa envidiable cabellera tan larga. Ella estaba entre las primeras mesas, dos chicas rubias bastante guapas también la acompañaban. Yo me les uní después de pedir mi almuerzo.

—Hola Tsubaki.

—¡Maka! Es bueno que hayas venido ¿Qué tal las clases? —preguntó ella con entusiasmo.

—Entretenidas —contesté sonriendo de medio lado. Fue lo único que quise decir, en realidad había mas cosas para describirlas.

—Mira, ellas son las hermanas Thompson —dijo haciendo un ademán con una mano en dirección de las rubias. Primero señaló a la de cabello mas largo y después a la otra —ella es Elizabeth, y Patricia.

—Solo llámame Liz —dijo la que parecía ser la hermana mayor, en un tono amable y serio.

—¡A mi Patty! —por el contrario, esta rubia parecía mas energética y un tanto aniñada, pero igual amigable.

—Maka Albarn. Mucho gusto.

Les dedique una sonrisa y ellas me la devolvieron. Después procedí a sentarme.

—¿Ya hiciste amigos de tu clase? —me preguntó Tsubaki.

—Pues, algo así. Hay un chico, Black Star, es bastante molesto.

—A si que estás en su clase —ella sonrió nerviosa.

—¿También lo conoces?

—Si, por favor no lo odies. N-no... no es tan malo como aparenta, una vez que lo conoces. Aunque no lo parezca, le gusta ayudar a los amigos.

—¿Enserio? No me lo creo…

—Agradece que no quedaste en la misma clase que Kid —dijo la mayor de las Thompson. Su hermana comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—¿El Delegado? Pero parece una buena persona.

—Habrá que ver si dice lo mismo cuando lo conozca mejor, hermana —dijo patty guiñándole un ojo a su hermana. No paraba de reírse.

Arqueé una ceja. ¿Qué había de malo con el Delegado? Según yo, era una persona educada. Pronto, me acordé de lo que Soul me había dicho sobre él.

—Soul también esta en esa clase, es el chico que también conociste ayer ¿lo recuerdas? —dijo Tsubaki, coincidiendo en mis pensamientos.

—Si —contesté frunciendo el ceño al recordar el incidente de hace unas horas.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntó ella. Era muy observadora.

—Es un chico complicado…

—No es para nada cool hablar de otras personas a sus espaldas —interrumpió la platica el susodicho.

Sentí como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza de la vergüenza. ¡Pero que inoportuno chico!

—Hola Soul. ¿Y Black Star? —quitada de la pena, preguntó Tsubaki.

—Fue a jugarle la revancha al equipo que les patió el trasero en baloncesto.

Nuestra compañera nipona suspiró cansada.

—Será mejor que vayamos a apoyarlo, si no después la traerá contra nosotras —sugirió la rubia mayor.

—¡Vale! —ese grito alegre fue de la rubia menor.

—¿Vienes Maka? —ofreció Tsubaki.

—Quiero terminar mi comida. Gracias —rechacé en seguida. Lo mejor era que me mantuviera alejada de ese chico, soul, antes de pasar otro coraje.

Aun podía sentir el calor acumulado en mi rostro.

—Porqué no te quedas a hacerle compañía, Soul —ofreció Liz.

¡¿Acaso no había puesto atención a mis palabras con respecto a él!?.

—No hace falta —me apresuré a decir —estoy por acabar.

Dicho esto, me llevé a la boca dos grandes bocados de mi almuerzo.

_**Soul Evans.**_

Jamás podré entender la mente de un humano, ni mucho menos la de esa chica. ¡¿Pero que rayos pasaba por su cabeza!? ¿Seguía molesta por lo de horas atrás? Que rencorosa, creí que no tomaría tan apecho mis palabras ¿los humanos son así de sensibles? Que poco guay.

—No me digas que sigues molesta por lo de…

—No estoy molesta. Es solo que tu me caes mal —dijo rabiosa.

No pude evitar reírme de su cara. Ella era tan divertida. Era cómica esa realidad, una debilucha humana enfrentándose a un Demonio como yo.

—¡No dije un chiste ni nada por el estilo! —reclamó mosqueada.

Me costó trabajo recomponer mi postura, pero al final lo logré.

—Maka, creo que tú y yo iniciamos con el pie izquierdo. Desde el inicio te caí mal ¿No?

—¡Tu actitud es la que lo arruina todo! intente acercarme a ti, pero resulta que eres un loco bipolar. ¡Preferiría soportar a ese tal Black Star antes que a ti!

Ante esas palabras, sentí como algo en mi interior se rompía. ¡Esa chiquilla estaba cruzando la línea de mi paciencia! ¿Porque decía cosas como esa? ¿Acaso no sabia que me molestaban?

—Tú eres el único problema. Yo soy el que ha tratado de acercarse a ti, pero siempre te comportas tan amargada y cortante. Además no paras de regañarme. Eres insoportable...

Me sentí un poco mejor después de soltar todo aquello. Pero me arrepentí después de notar como el color rojo se intensificaba en su rostro. Creo que estaba furiosa.

—¿Si es así, porque insistes en hablarme? —ella aun no sucumbía ante la histeria. Pero seguramente estaba a un paso de eso.

—No lo se, debo estar loco —dije tratando de mantenerme sereno. Si me alteraba perdería mi imagen te tipo molón.

—No lo dudo —fue lo ultimo, dirigido hacia mi, que salió de sus labios esa tarde.

Se fue de la cafetería lo más rápido que sus pies pudieron permitirle, sin correr.

Ella era bastante complicada, pero extrañamente sentía que no podía cansarme de su actitud. Ya encontraría la forma de componer las cosas. Pensé primeramente en preguntarle a Black Star cuando entráramos a clases…

—¡Otra vez te escondiste, cabrón! ¡Estuvimos a punto de ganarle al otro equipo! ¡¿En donde jodidos te metiste esta vez!? —me reclamó él, una vez que nos topamos.

—Tenia hambre… —solté, tapándome los oídos ante sus gritos.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar así de tranquilo después de oír que tu gran Dios perdió!?... aunque por mera suerte del equipo contrario—sonrió nervioso ante esta ultima oración.

—Hay otras cosas mejores que esas—dije fastidiado —por cierto, hay algo que quiero pedirte.

—¡Y tienes el descaro de solicitar mi ayuda! ¡Olvídalo!... —dijo cruzándose de brazos. No tardó más de medio minuto en sentir curiosidad— ¿De que se trata?

—¿Como haces que alguien deje de estar enojado?

—¡JA! ¡Pan comido!: ¡Tan solo debes darle tu perdón! —dijo confianzudo, guiñando el ojo.

—¿Eso funciona?

—¡Pues claro que si! ¡No dudes del experto Black Star! ¡Ñyaajajajaja!

—Pues vale, haber que sale…

Cuando llegamos al salón de clases, miré a Maka en su pupitre, leyendo un libro. Tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que leía. Lo sabría tan pronto como arreglara las cosas.

—Maka, eh decidido perdonarte por lo de antes —dije cuando me posicioné frente suyo.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó incrédula después de apartar la vista de su libro y dirigirme su suspicaz semblante.

—Lo que has oído, tienes mi perdón —le dediqué una sonrisa para infundirle confianza.

Por el gesto que puso, supe que no estaba funcionando la idea de Black, por el contrario, todo estaba empeorando.

—¡Y quien mierda te pidió tu perdón, Idiota! —exclamó estrellando su libro en mi cabeza…

Debo admitirlo, esas reacciones de su parte comenzaban a resultarme de lo más normal.

Con las manos en donde se había dado el impacto, me dirigí hasta mi asiento. La profesora Yumi Azusa llegó en ese momento y me vi obligado en hablar con Black Star mediante papelitos…

'_**No funcionó ¿Alguna otra idea, experto?**_

_**SOUL**_'

Hice bola el trozo de papel, y lo arrojé al mesabanco de mi amigo peliazul. No demoró mucho en responderme.

_'Dale un autógrafo, eso seguro funcionara ;D'_

Alcé una ceja tras leer su comentario. ¿Eso iba a funcionar? Bueno, el era más humano que yo, así que arranqué otra hoja de mi cuaderno y preparé un marcador.

Hice la mejor firma con mi nombre. Era bastante cool, por supuesto. Pensé que con eso seria más que suficiente para alegrarla. Inclusive ya podía ver su sonrisa de felicidad al mirar mi firma…

_**SOUL **__**EATER**_

_**Para Maka…**_

Lo que ella hizo después de leerlo, bajo mi genial autoestima.

Rompió la hoja por la mitad, después la hizo bolita y enseguida la encestó en el bote de basura. Mi boca alcanzó el piso.

Black Star, quien lo había visto todo, no paraba de reírse, nuestra profesora lo echó del salón por ese escándalo. A pesar de ser mujer, ella era la más ruda de todos nuestros profesores.

En las siguientes horas de clases me la pasé frustrado, tratando de pensar en una forma de contentar a Maka. Se me ocurrió darle todo tipo de regalos, pero si los rechazaba como lo hizo con mi firma, mi autoconfianza volvería a decaer. También se me ocurrió adoptar un ridículo comportamiento como el de Kid, ella había dicho que lo consideraría un amigo en un futuro. Pero tampoco quería que alguien me viera actuando de esa forma tan patética.

Al final, me decidí por hablar con Tsubaki. Seguro que ella tenia mejores ideas que Black Star.

La profesora nos dejó salir diez minutos antes-creo que mencionó algo de una junta- y aproveché ese tiempo para escaparme de Black Star, quien seguramente iba a pedirme que jugara baloncesto. Perdió mi rastro en el jardín, y de ahí, me encaminé hasta la clase de Tsubaki. Tan solo me tomó esperar un par de minutos antes de que se terminara su clase. Ella salió hasta el final.

—Que hay, Tsubaki.

—Hola Soul ¿necesitas algo? —preguntó con total disposición.

Definitivamente no podía haber mejor persona que ella.

—¿Como haces para contentar a alguien? —fui al grano, sin dar explicaciones previas. Me aburrían.

—¿Eh? ¿Te peleaste con Black Star?

—No. Con la chica nueva. Pero no es mi problema que ella sea tan amargada.

—¡Soul! No se dice eso de una mujer —ese fue su intento de regaño. Tsubaki tenia una voz tan suave que nunca se sabía cuando estaba enojada.

—¿A no?

—¡Claro que no! No se lo habrás dicho directamente ¿verdad?

—Bueno… también le dije que era insoportable

—¿Eres idiota? Por lo menos supongo que ya le pediste disculpas —dijo llevándose la mano en la frente.

—¿Disculpas? No tengo porque hacer eso.

Ella me golpeó en la cabeza con el puño cerrado, una muestra de total desaprobación. ¿Porque las mujeres tenían que ser tan atrevidas? ¡Puf! ¡Quien sabe, y que me importa!

—Si no le pides sinceras disculpas, entonces seguirán en las mismas.

—Vale, tal vez pueda pedirle disculpas, pero no creo que sean sinceras, como dices.

—No se hace de esa manera, Soul. Si tu no lo sientes desde el corazón, entonces serás falso y mentiroso, tan solo lograras que se enfade mas contigo.

—¿Sentir qué? —pregunté incrédulo, después me eche a reír por lo ridículo que sonaba.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cuando estas arrepentido, algo en tu interior te hace sentir mal y sientes que debes hacer algo especial. Tan solo debes dejarte llevar y dejar que todo nazca desde tus verdaderos sentimientos.

Creo que entendí, más bien, NADA.

—Eso fue igual a un trabalenguas.

—Esa es la verdad. Inténtalo.

—Vale, vale, lo que tú digas.

—Suerte —dijo dedicándome una de sus bobas sonrisas, de esas que te hacen sentir repentinamente alegre.

En todo el descanso me la pasé buscando a Maka, nuevamente. Pero en esta ocasión, estaba decidido en intentar eso que había dicho Tsubaki.

La busqué en la biblioteca, en la cafetería, en el jardín, pero nada. Tampoco estaba con mi amiga asiática, ni con las Thompson, tampoco con Kid. Era como si hubiera desaparecido.

Cometí un error cuando fui a buscarla en las canchas de deportes. Black hizo de las suyas y me obligó a jugar baloncesto. No es que no me gustara hacerlo, simplemente ese día no estaba de humor.

_Bueno, seguramente la veré en clases_. Pensé.

Pero cuando Black y yo entramos tarde al salón, había muy pocos alumnos, y en el pizarrón estaba escrito un anuncio. Decía que tendríamos la clase libre, porque el profesor había enfermado.

Después de que mi compañero peliazul cantara de alegría, nos fuimos a la cafetería para cenar algo. Esa ya era nuestra última clase del día. Eran las siete de la noche.

Yo seguía con las mismas preguntas ¿Dónde se había metido Maka? ¿Estaba evitándome? ¿Tanto me odiaba?

—¡Hey! ¿Me estas escuchando verdad? —me sacó de mis pensamientos Black Star.

¿Desde cuando había empezado a hablar?

—Ah, si —mentí con desanimo.

Siguió hablando de no se que cosas. Lo que mas destacaba de su escandalosa voz, eran los sufijos "Dios" "Único" El mejor" "El Grande" "Yo"

Tan solo me dediqué a complementar la charla con cortos comentarios aprobativos.

—Fue así como deje a Tsubaki embarazada.

—Que bien… —susurré… ¡Espera! ¿Que?— ¡¿Eh!?

—¡Te pille! ¡No estas escuchándome, idiota!

Vaya, tan solo era una broma.

—Ya tengo sueño, mejor me iré a dormir —dije levantándome de mi lugar y caminando en dirección a la salida. Alcé mi mano y la agité con flojera, en señal de despedida. Black me gritó no se que cosas antes de que abandonara la cafetería.

Una vez que estuve en mi recamara, encendí mi reproductor de música, y dejé que las melodías de piano me relajaran un poco. ¿Desde cuando las clases se habían vuelto tan agotadoras? Nunca me había sentido tan cansado como ahora, era como si el día hubiera sido mucho mas largo que cualquier otro. Era una suerte que el día siguiente fuera sábado: nuestro glorioso día de descanso.

A pesar de tener todo el día de mañana, quería disculparme con la chica nueva en ese mismo instante. ¿Era normal sentirme tan ansioso por verla? ¿Porque antes de su llegada no me había sentido de esa forma?

Era la primera vez que quería hacer algo de humanos. Desde que había llegado a Shibusen, hace ya seis meses, jamás me interesó hacer las cosas por mero gusto, todo lo que hacia era tan solo para mantenerme escondido en aquel internado. Imitaba y seguía órdenes solo para encajar y no llamar la atención. Tenía pensado quedarme en Shibusen un largo tiempo, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran en el mundo espiritual de los demonios.

Logré mantenerme despierto hasta las nueve de la noche, después de ese horario seguramente ella ya estaría en su habitación, así ya no tendría que buscarla por todo el internado.

Sabía de sobra que no estaba permitido el paso para los varones al dormitorio de chicas, pero quien dijo que entraría por la puerta principal… Iba a entrar por la ventana.

El día anterior miré por mera casualidad el dormitorio en donde se hospedaba ella. Esa noche me salté las dos últimas horas de clase y salí a tomar aire fresco. Mi lugar favorito era la parte trasera de los dormitorios. De todas las ventanas del edificio, solo una estaba con la luz encendida, era una de la planta baja y de las últimas. Rápidamente supuse que ahí era donde se quedaría la nueva, pues todo el demás docente estaba en clases, y por lo general, los nuevos iniciaban esas actividades hasta el día después de su llegada.

—Voy a apagar la luz —advirtió mi compañero de dormitorio que había llegado hace ni idea.

—Aja…

Una vez que apagué mi reproductor de CD, salí de la habitación sin más.

Me escabullí sigilosamente hasta la parte trasera de los dormitorios, y me acerqué hasta la ventana que recordaba de la noche anterior. La luz estaba nuevamente prendida, por lo que me limité a lanzar rocas al vidrio, esperando a que ella se asomara.

Pero ella no salió. ¿Seguía molesta?

Volví a intentarlo, pero obtuve el mismo resultado. Por ende, me decidí que entraría a la fuerza. ¡Esa chiquilla iba a escucharme!

Deslizar la ventana no fue para nada complicado. Debo admitir que me sorprendió que todo fuera tan fácil. Esta se abrió sin esfuerzo alguno. Ella la había dejado abierta, de seguro le importaba poco su seguridad… que despistada.

El aroma que percibí cuando entré, fue lo más agradable que había olido jamás. Olía a flores… ¿O eran frutas?

El ambiente también era calido y acogedor. Todo estaba cuidadosamente ordenado. La cama tendida, su escritorio limpio, y el suelo impecable, adornado con una pequeña y redonda alfombra amarilla. Sus cortinas eran delgadas y transparentes.

—¡¿Que…!? ¡¿Como…!? ¡Tu! —me sorprendió a mis espaldas el desquiciado grito de Maka.

Pegué un salto y enseguida me volteé para encontrarme con su mirada desconcertada.

Cuando la observé con más atención, noté que ella estaba semidesnuda, envuelta en una bata de baño muy corta. Acababa de salir de la ducha, o al menos eso decía el humo que salía del cuarto de baño.

Me quedé mudo, y mi vista, sin poder controlarla, bajó hasta sus piernas… eran lindas.

—¡¿Que estas mirando?! ¡Idiota!

Me lanzó lo primero que estuvo a su alcance; era su despertador.

Debo agradecer por esos reflejos tan buenos.

Me agaché rápidamente para evitar que el aparato se estrellara en mi cara, pero ella siguió lanzándome más objetos.

—¡Espera! ¡Prometo no mirarte, me taparé los ojos! —supliqué para que se detuviera.

—¡Quiero que te largues de aquí!

—Antes debo decirte algo… por favor, esperaré a que te pongas la pijama.

Me lancé a la cama que estaba vacía y sin colchas, y enterré mi cabeza en el colchón. Ahí esperé hasta que ella me avisara cuando pudiera mirar.

—¿Que demonios quieres? Habla rápido, pervertido.

Cuando me levanté de la cama, me la encontré vestida con una pijama de una sola pieza, tipo vestido. No pude evitar reírme de lo aniñada que lucia con ella.

—¿Pervertido? Como si me gustaran las chicas tan planas —me defendí. Ella infló los cachetes.

—¿Solo viniste a molestar?

—No, no… en realidad vine porque tenía que decirte algo.

—¿Y no pudiste esperar hasta mañana?

—No. Quiero decírtelo ahora.

La miré a los ojos y esperé a que aflorara ese extraño sentimiento del que me había hablado Tsubaki… La verdad no sentí ni siquiera indicios de algo diferente.

Ella no dejaba de mirarme con el ceño fruncido, esperaba impaciente mis próximas palabras. Abrí la boca, pero solo para volver a cerrarla pues aun seguía sin sentir nada.

¡Al diablo con lo que había dicho Tsubaki! Tenia que soltar las palabras aun siendo falsas, pues además de que había comenzado a golpear el piso con la punta de su pie, también comenzó a mirarme de una manera sombría y sospechosa.

Agaché la mirada antes de empezar, al menos no tenia que notar la falsedad en mis ojos.

—Lo sien…—no pude terminar la frase porque mi atención se concentró en la mano que recargaba en su cadera.

Un extraño hormigueo recorrió desde mi palma derecha, hasta todo mi cuerpo. Anhelaba sentir el tacto de su blanquecina piel. Fue como si de pronto la curiosidad me devorara por completo, haciéndome inconsciente de mis propios actos. Cuando me di cuenta, mi mano ya había alcanzado la de ella… era muy suave y calida.

Después de cumplido ese imprevisto capricho, la llevé al aire y entrelacé mis dedos, aun sin apartar la vista de nuestras manos unidas.

Cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, sentí un retorcijón en mi estomago, y enseguida mi pulso se salió de control. ¿Podía ser que ese fuera el sentimiento del que había hablado mi amiga japonesa?

A pesar de que Maka me miraba entre alarmada y confundida, sus ojos me parecieron los mas perfectos del mundo.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco, ni siquiera sabia que decir después de eso. Pero entonces recordé que Tsubaki también había mencionado que en tu interior sentirías el deseo de hacer algo especial… mi vista se clavó en sus labios. Eran delgados y rosados, repentinamente me parecieron apetecibles.

Quería probarlos con los míos, comprobar que eran tan suaves como aparentaban. ¿Por qué no había visto antes la obra de arte que tenia de labios? Probablemente sufría de ceguera, pero seguro que de ahí en adelante me seria difícil dejar de mirarlos.

Poco a poco, y sin poder evitarlo, fui acercando mi rostro al suyo.

Llegamos a tan corta distancia, que inclusive podía sentir su respiración en mi boca. Ese aire tan dulce me enloqueció por completo, ya no podía aguantar ni un segundo más las ganas que tenía por saborear sus delineados labios. Nada podía impedírmelo, ni siquiera el tiempo.

Acerqué mis labios con los suyos, y cuando creí sentir ese glorioso roce, un puñetazo se estampó en mi mejilla.

—¡Idiota! ¡Eres un idiota! —gritó entre furiosa y nerviosa.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Yo solo iba a disculparme!

—¡¿Y quien te dijo que con un beso se piden disculpas!?

—Tsubaki me dijo que una disculpa nace desde tu interior…

—¡¿Qué te hace pensar que las hormonas son ese interior!? ¡¿Acaso eres retrasado!?

Ella comenzó a golpearme con la almohada.

Mi mejilla no dejaba de punzarme ¡Que fuerza tenia esa chica!

—Ya te dije que solo quería pedirte disculpas, y eso fue lo que me nació hacer. Además tú tienes la culpa por seducirme con esa bata tan corta.

—¡¿Qué yo que…!? ¡Ahora si, lárgate de mi habitación!

Ella fue hasta la ventana y la abrió completamente. No dude en hacerle caso.

—Eso haré, no soporto tus gritos.

—Pervertido, idiota… —masculló.

Cuando estuve fuera, ella cerró de golpe la ventanilla, y después corrió las cortinas. A los pocos segundos apagó la luz. ¡Que dramática! Ya le pediría disculpas después.

Suspiré cansado. Ese no había sido el día más guay de todos… pero merecía ser catalogado como uno excepcional. Me había entretenido bastante, para que negarlo.

Esperaba que el día siguiente fuera similar, y también el día después de ese, y el que seguía, y el otro continuo.

_**Maka Albarn.**_

No pude conciliar el sueño en casi toda la noche, mi corazón desembocado me lo impedía. Por más que lo intenté, no logré sacarme de la cabeza el rostro de soul a pocos centímetros del mío.

¿Porque había hecho eso? ¿Que planeaba? ¿Estuvo a punto de besarme? ¿Por qué?... Ese chico definitivamente era un atrevido, tal vez incluso un acosador... Pero no me infundía algún tipo de miedo como para creerlo esa clase de personas.

Aun pasadas las horas después de su partida, mi rostro seguía caliente y en mi interior sentía como la sangre me hervía. ¿Porque no podía controlar mi pulso? Era obvio que Soul tenia que ver en esto, pero yo no tenia porque sentirme así pues él no significaba nada especial, apenas lo conocía. Ni tampoco por el hecho de que estuvo apunto de robar mi primer beso.

Si, tal vez esa era la respuesta. Mi escasa experiencia con los hombres.

Nunca me había preocupado el tener que lidiar con uno, pues entre mis reglas mas importantes estaba la de no enamorarme de alguien. Pero a pesar de ser una ignorante en eso de las relaciones, tampoco era tan idiota como para saber lo que un beso significa realmente.

Puede que mi mentalidad ante el amor se bastante infantil, pero la verdad, tampoco es que me importe tanto.

Al final de la noche, decidí que hablaría con Soul sobre su mal comportamiento. Eso sin duda no podía pasarlo de largo. Al menos no si quería evitar otra incomoda escenita de esas.

* * *

Bien, aquí concluye el capi. se suponia que iba a ser pulicado ayer, pero hubo imprevistos... En fin ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ojala y también se animen a comentar, como ya lo hacen varios :D

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a los que comentan y ponen favoritos, me da alegría saber gustan de mis ideas.

Bueno respecto a los que dejan esos valiosos Review…

**Jumbiie, **Helloooo!... bueno**, **no estoy muy segura de en cuantos capítulos mas aparecerá la querida Chrona, tal vez pocos, o no. Pero ya tengo definido su rol en la historia y bajo las circunstancias en las que aparecerá, solo falta esperar a que mi historia llegue a ese punto especifico :3 puede que meta un poco del KidxChrona, será dedicado especialmente para ti :3 y también para todos los amantes de esta adorable parejita ^^ ¡Un saludoo y gracias por comentar!

**Malva99 **¡Que bien, primer review tuyoo! Así que te parece Hermoso *,* mira que resumir este fanfic en esa palabra es de lo mas halagador. ¡Muchas gracias por ser tan considerada en apreciar mi trabajo! No sabes cuan feliz me pone a leer reviews, deberás que se te agradece el tiempo que te tomas en comentar :D Espero que este capitulo igual pueda ser descrito con esta palabra. ¡Un saludo! Cuídate, espero leerte pronto ^,^

**Koko-chan** Wooow! 600 paginas, te admiroo, yo soy un poco floja para leer n,nU… ¿De verdad mi fic te subió el animo? TvT ¡Me hace feliz saber eso! Muchas gracias por decirme todo eso que piensas del fic, a mi se me sube el animo al leer reviews… Bueno, haber si este capi se merece otro chulo review tuyo *,* gracias por el tiempo que te tomas en comentar y leer n,n ¡Un saludooo! ¡Te deseo un bonito resto de semana! ¡Cuidate!

**Maka Death **Awwww también te gusta el sexy Soul *;* ¿Verdad que es un amoor? ¿Qué tal el cachondo Soul en este capi? ¿Supera al Soul celoso? Agrrrrr él será sexy de cualquier manera *babaaaaaa* bueno, gracias por ese lindo review de tu parte, se aprecia mucho C:… Oh, oh, debo disculparme porque probablemente, no es que yo quiera, pero tal vez el siguiente capi tarde en ver la luz r,r… ya sabes, la escuela y sus exámenes finaless, además esta semana se me cargó de dos problemones con mis BFF xP Pero pondré a trabajar al máximo mi cabecita for yours :D ¡Un saludoo! Esperare ansiosa esos reviews que me prometiste *.*

**DANY DE EVANS… **esta bien si solo te escribo **Dany **¿verdad? Doble review tuyo, el doble de motivación para mi *,* gracias por molestarte en comentar el anterior capi al anterior de este n,n Por supuesto que continuare esta historia para todos ustedes que lo piden :D sabes que me haces feliz cuando dejas review con todas esas cosas monas *o* Bueno, si te llegó mi PM ¿no? No quise decirte mucho porque quería que disfrutaras cada parte del este capitulo, espero te haya gustado C:… ¡Chaooo! Gracias por los revieww n,n

**Bell Star ***,* simplemente tu interés hacia este fic me ha puesto a bailar de felicidad… como empezar… primero muchas gracias por dedicar tiempo en comentar, eso sin duda es lo mejor. Wooo, wooo, wooo! Tal vez puedas imaginar lo que se siente cuando una de tus escritoras favoritas lee y mejor todavía, te deja review en una de tus historias, bueno asi me siento yo… resumiéndolo… como diría werevertomorroo: ¡Estoy Orgasmeada de felicidad! xD… jajaja bueno, dejemos el drama… gracias por esa observación, revisare mas detenidamente los horrores ortográficos ;D ¡Un saludo lindaa Bell! ¡Chaoo!

**Ellie… **Espero que esto no sean imaginaciones miasss, mira que tener como lectoras a varios de mis escritores favoritos es de lo más motivador e increíble *,* y todavía mejor, que una te consideré tu fan TvT sin duda tu review se te megaaaa agradece n,n ¡mola! ¡mola! ¡molaaaa que pienses eso de mis historias! :D muchas gracias por haberte animado a leerlas… bueno, descuida, Chrona aparecerá tal vez en no mucho tiempo, como le dije a Jumbiie, estoy esperando a que se den las circunstancias… primero tiene que avanzar un poquito mas el SoulxMaka :3 Bueno, sin mas, espero que este capi te haya gustado y se haya ganado el pan de cada día; "un guapo y bello review" ¡Chaooo! :

Para el usuario invitado**(Guest) **te estoy muy agradecida por animarte a dejar review, que bien que te guste mi historia, espero que este capi te guste igual, !Un saludooo! gracias por leer :D espero que te sigas pasando por aqui dejando todas tus opiniones n,n

**Otakucaptorofsouls** ¡Bienvenidaaaaa! No sabes cuan feliz me pone el saber tu interés por el fic, como lo había dicho antes, ¡adoro a los nuevos lectores que se animan a comentar! Eres un amor diciendo cosas como esas *,* gracias por tomarte el tiempo en comentar, eso sin duda se ultraaa agradece xD Ojala este capi se merezca otro review de tu parte, ¡cuídate muchooo! ¡Un saludote enormeee! Hasta la próxima actualización n,n… **PD:** espero que algún día tú igual te animes a subir fanfiction, muero de ganas por descubrir nuevas ideas *,*

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, son todos los hermosos review :D, solo queda agradecer a los que leen y también a los que ponen favoritos y alertas! Thank you so much!

Se me hace justo avisar que habrá un posible retraso en el capitulo siguiente, pero haré lo posible porque no se demore demasiado. La escuela es la culpable, y también las relaciones de mis amigoss, estoy pasando por un horrible problema que seguro al final me dará motivación para nuevos fics n,n, pero si fuera por mi, me quedaría pegada al computador *.* En fin…

El próximo capitulo se titula:

**¡Conociendo Death City!**

¡Un saludo, Minaaa!


End file.
